This application claims the priority of German Application No. 10325670.9-13, filed Jun. 6, 2003, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The invention relates to a cover plate for a crankcase. Preferred embodiments of the invention relate to a cover plate for closing a crankcase of an internal-combustion engine on its underside, having a suction point for collecting lubricant from the crankcase and having a suction duct integrated in the cover plate, which suction duct connects the suction point with a pump opening for the intake of the lubricant by way of a pump.
From German Patent Document DE 100 33 416 C1 (corresponding U.S. Publication No.: US 2003/0000495 A1), a cover plate is known for closing a crankcase of an internal-combustion engine under its underside. The cover plate extends over the entire area of the crankcase. The pumps, the heat exchangers and the filters are arranged on the cover plate. Ducts for guiding media, such as the lubricant and the cooling water, are integrated in the cover plate. One indentation respectively for collecting lubricant is constructed in the cover plate on the power side and on the side opposite the power side. In the continued text, this indentation is called a suction point. By way of a fluid guiding device, the lubricant dripping down from the crankshaft space is fed to these suction points. The lubricant in the suction point is conveyed by way of a suction duct in the cover plate by a suction pump into chambers of the crankcase. In the case of this arrangement, it is problematic that, in the event of a tilt of the internal-combustion engine, the suction pump may deliver air out of the suction point. An avoiding of this condition for as long as possible also in the event of major tilts can be achieved only by a test-related optimization. However, this requires high expenditures.
It is an object of the invention to ensure reliable lubricant delivery in all operating positions.
This object is achieved by providing a cover plate for closing a crankcase of an internal-combustion engine on its underside, having a suction point for collecting lubricant from the crankcase and having a suction duct integrated in the cover plate which suction duct connects the suction point with a pump opening for the intake of the lubricant by way of a pump, wherein the suction point is closed by a screen plate with respect to the crankcase.
Further advantageous features of preferred embodiments of the invention are described herein and in the claims.
Preferred embodiments of the invention provide that the suction point is closed by a screen plate with respect to the crankcase. The screen plate, in turn, comprises a first area with passage openings for the lubricant and a second area which is impervious to the lubricant. In this case, the second area covers the connection point of the suction duct with the suction point. By way of the screen plate, a chamber is formed with the suction point. In the second area of the screen plate, this chamber is closed with respect to the crankcase. In the event of a tilt, a corresponding lubricant volume can therefore form inside this chamber. Since the lubricant is taken in from this area, this ensures a reliable lubricant supply.
An advantage of the invention is the fact that the geometrical change at the suction point is easy to design. This ensures a reliable dry sump lubrication, while the position of the crankcase is geodetically changed in comparison to the horizontal position. In other words: The lubricant is kept away from the rotating parts of the internal-combustion engine. A splashing of the rotating parts is thereby effectively prevented. The invention can be implemented at low expenditures and is almost neutral with respect to costs.
In a further development of the invention, it is provided that the area of the passage openings in the screen plate corresponds to the area of the pump opening. As a result, the effect is achieved that the flow velocity of the lubricant remains constant. The swirling of the lubricant is reduced.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.